conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Province 49 (YPGN)
Province 49 of the Grand Yarphese Republic is located on the island of New Guinea. It comprises the former South Fly District of Papua New Guinea, ceded to the Grand Yarphese Republic in 2011. It is currently Yarphei's least developed province and least populated. It is also home to Daru, the world's smallest capital city. It has international borders with Indonesia and Papua New Guinea, and borders the Torres Strait to the south. It was formed in order to assist in building the economy of the area, and to increase its standard of living. The area is home to the Hiamo, who came from the Torres Strait Islands. On November 6, 1884, a British protectorate was proclaimed over the southern coast of New Guinea and its adjacent islands, and Daru was incorporated as a city. The protectorate, called British New Guinea, was annexed outright on September 4, 1888. The possession was placed under the authority of the Commonwealth of Australia in 1902. Following the passage of the Papua Act, 1905, British New Guinea became the Territory of Papua, and formal Australian administration began in 1906, although Papua remained de jure a British possession until the independence of Papua New Guinea in 1975. A protected area was established over the western part of the priovince, at Tonda Wildlife Management that year. Papua New Guinea in recent years has faced political and economic difficulties. Leaders were voted in without confidence, and PNG was without proper sanitation. The country decided to seek the help of a superpower, the Grand Yarphese Republic. The vote took place on 2 March 2009, but actual transfer of the province was not carried out until 1 January 2011. Yarphei has put forth development plans for the area for the next twenty years. Demographics The people of the province are largely poor Hiamo people living in small villages. Others live in larger towns such as Daru. There is a minority of whites, Asians, and Africans, who tend to concentrate in the cities. The province is mostly wetland that is sparsely populated, with a single urban centre at Daru. Under agreement, Yarphei does not have the ability to force Buddhism upon the local people, and thus a large percentage are Christians or animists. However, the Buddhist population is rapidly growing due to the construction of Buddhist temples in the region. Politics The province is administered as a standard Yarphese province. It is divided into three rural cantons and one urban canton. Each one has representation at provincial parliament. It is known as the world's smallest parliament, with currently only Kin Vietnamese members. The speaker of parliament is Nguyễn Đức Toá, a temporary speaker installed by the Vietnamese Liberation Army. The people of the province have not shown any political trends. Trivia *The name Sub-fly came into popular uses in Singapore when its annexation was announced. It refers to the location of the province to the south of the Fly River. *The Daru-Oriomo Bridge, which spans wetlands and water, is the largest use of Yarphese tax dollars on infrastructure since 2006. *The province's houses are mostly of traditional material. *Province 49 is Yarphei's easternmost Province.